dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ (chapter 2)
"Chapter 2" is the second chapter of the ''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’'' (manga). Summary On Beerus' Planet, Whis is seen training Goku and Vegeta. Whis showing little to no effort against this two, and Goku and Vegeta are putting everything they have into their blows. Whis uses his immense speed to block every attack and "autograph" Goku and Vegeta on their new battle clothes. Whis stops the fight as Goku and Vegeta aren't putting up a good fight. He tells Goku and Vegeta that they don't need to think first before they attack, but Vegeta shows this more than Goku. He goes on to say that each part of their body needs to fight for their own and says that Beerus hasn't perfected it yet. As he was saying this, Goku points out he steps in poop. He was reminded to tell Vegeta his flaw. He says that Vegeta is too tense during fights and needs to relax like Goku. Whis goes to Goku and hits him. Goku's flaw was that he is too calm during fights and always lets his guard down. All of a sudden, Beerus has been awoken and shoots a ki blast towards Goku and almost hits him head-on. Beerus goes back to sleep, as if he didn't care of the outcome, but he was sleepy. Whis tells the two that when Beerus got too sleepy, destroyed both of their suns and it became pitch dark. He explains that he can do over events, usually if Beerus did anything stupid. Vegeta asks what Whis was and simply says he's a life-form, known as Whis. As Frieza arrives on Earth after his four months of training, Piccolo's premonition became true and Gohan tells Dende to explain to everyone that Frieza has been revived. As Piccolo and Gohan fly closer towards Frieza, Frieza fires a Death Beam towards North City, destroying it. As Gohan, Piccolo, Master Roshi, Tien Shinhan, and Krillin arrive, they've been wondering where the others are: Yamcha and Chiaotzu were told to stay back by Tien Shinhan because it might've been dangerous for them. Gohan was told by Bulma to not let Goten and Trunks know of Frieza because they're reckless. Good Buu has fallen into a deep sleep and won't be awake for a while. Frieza was looking for Goku but Piccolo says that he wasn't on Earth. As they were discussing this, Sorbet points out a space ship landing... Appearances Locations *Beerus' Planet *Earth **Sorbet's Spaceship **The Lookout **North City Techniques *Super God Fist *Death Beam Transformations *God-like Saiyan Battles *Goku and Vegeta vs. Whis Movie and Manga differences *In the manga, when Goku attacks Whis, a silhouette of Super Saiyan God is shown behind him. In the movie, this was never shown. *In the manga, Gohan and Piccolo are shown on The Lookout with Dende and Mr. Popo as well as Videl and Pan who were left there for safety. They leave here to head for Frieza. In the movie, they are never shown leaving The Lookout and Dende and Mr. Popo do not appear. Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Gods of the Universe Saga